Letter from an unknown
by MasterFin91
Summary: I fixed a couple errors in this series.    Charlie Barkin receives a strange letter in which the sender told me to prepare. Soon start to happen to the sexual crimes where the suspect is Charlie. Is the shipper responsible for crimes only if Barkin culpri
1. Letter

Note: I do not want to offend in any way Sullivan Bluth Studios

Goldcrest Films nor anyone else, but I've always wanted to do this style of reporting.

Warning: The kit may contain profanity, nudity, violence and sexual material.

About a year two All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series events.

San Francisco, Charlie and Sasha home. At 11:00 am

Charlie Barkin crossed eyes woke up out of bed. He noticed that Sasha had gone to work for Flea Bite. Charlie went downstairs to eat breakfast until he noticed that the mail had come. Charlie went to the door and brought the mail from the floor. Charlie browsed e-mail until you noticed that he had come to the letter. Charlie was amazed. He was surprised because he almost never does anyone write anything. Charlie was the opening of the letter until the memory that he is your permission to come over and say hello Sasha played a Flea Bite. Charlie threw the mail on the table and took the letter into the pocket. (Probably wonder whether the dogs pockets ... it is now), he quickly took the bread in the mouth and went out. Charlie locked the door and left. Charlie walked into the alley until the dogs found the girl sitting in a smoke and who knows what. There were two girls. The first was a poodle-looking. He had a black player who was a shaggy coat. One was a bulldog player whose fur was brown and white and pure as the Snow Bunting.

''Good morning. Is not it a beautiful morning?''Charlie said to them, and walked over.

Barkin''Good morning! Whether the girls responded very well''.

When Charlie was walking past their first whispered to another.

''Is not it true that hot pack brought Barkin?''Asked Poodle another.

''I might even bring her the moon from space so I could get with her love for a long time.''Answered the bulldog in the dog.

''It is the Irish Setter lucky to have such a delicious piece received.''Said the poodle and Charlie found the back of the body when he exited the corner.

''Yes'' Answered bulldog pipe and sucked.

Flea Bite Cafe 11:15 in the morning.

Charlie arrived at a cafe and found that customers had been sufficiently informed.  
>Sasha La Fleur's girlfriend Charlie served for lunch and customers did not notice when Charlie was sitting on a chair over the counter. Greta came to join him Charlie.<p>

Good morning,''Barkin. What do you put today?''Gerta said Charlie.  
>''Good morning. If it should be an ordinary coffee?''said Charlie.<p>

Greta went to get coffee from the coffee maker. After a while, Gerta brought the coffee.

''Please.''Gerta said, and gave Charlie the coffee.  
>''Thanks.''Charlie said.''Otherwise, if Sasha at work?''<p>

Before when Greta was able to say anything, Sasha came on the scene.

''Good morning love.''Greetings Sasha, and gave Charlie a big juicy kiss on the lips.

Charlie was saw the hearts of turning their heads around.

''Good morning to you my dear.''Charlie said in love.  
>''Did you sleep well in the morning.?''Asked Sasha giggling.<br>Sure,''not produce enough.''Post I got a letter a long time.''Charlie said, and showed a letter.  
>''Who is it sent?''said Sasha.<br>''I do not know.''This does not create the dispatcher.''replied Charlie inspects the letter.  
>''Do not open it?''Asked Sasha curiously.<p>

Charlie tore the envelope open and found inside a letter which he read aloud.

''Today,''it will happen.'' Get ready.''

Sasha was was afraid that the letter was a letter threatening her boyfriend.

''Time' a short letter.''Commented Charlie.

''Surely it's not a threat?''Said Sasha fear Charlie.

''I do not know.I hope not.''Charlie said.

Charlie wondered letter. Sasha was a frightened-looking. Had his worst nightmare in implementation? Sasha loves Charlie so he does not want to abandon him at any price.

''Well, I guess this does not help the other. Have to be ready.''Charlie said, and went backstage essay.

Sasha followed suit. Charlie was looking for a waiter to live.

''Have you seen the waitress an extra look.?''Said Charlie

''Is not it over there on the shelf?''Said Sasha

Let the''Well, it was.''Charlie said, and put on the outfit.

''You seem to have crowded here so I could help you.''Charlie said.

Sasha smiled, but seemed to smile after a broken. Charlie noticed that Sasha was not okay.

''Is everything all right Sashy?''Said Charlie

''I do not have nothing.''Sasha said brokenly.

''Are you sure?.''Charlie said.

Sasha then burst into tears and hugged Charlie.

''My worst nightmare is coming true.''Sasha said, crying and hugging Charlie's coat.

''Do not cry, my dear.''Charlie said, and stroked Sasha's head.

''There is nothing to worry about this.''Charlie reassured Sasha.

Charlie took over the head Sasha, Sasha rubbed his hands and tears off the cheeks.

''Do not paint the walls of devils.''I do not going anywhere alone if you are afraid of it.''Charlie said, and rubbed Sasha's face.

''Thanks.''Sasha said. And hugged Charlie.

''Let's go to work exhausted.''Said Charlie

''Okay.''Sasha said and smiled.  
>About three hours to reach peak was silenced.<p>

''Oh, boy what a hurry.''Now it's over.''Charlie said, and sat on a bar chair.

''You had a lot of help.''Gerta said.

''Gerta''.Called Charlie.

''Well?''Gerta said.

''What do you think of this letter?''Said Charlie and me a letter.''Would it be a death threat?

I say''part.''Gerta said the letter, and Discover.

Sasha''was afraid that my life threatened so I thought I'd ask for opinions.''Said Charlie

''If this is a death threat as a short time to a threat.''Gerta said and gave the letter back to Charlie.

''But be careful not alone in the streets. You never know.''Gerta warned.

''Sure.''Charlie said, and put the letter in your pocket.

Charlie drank tea until you heard a familiar voice behind.

''What is the best guardian angel in my thinking?''Said Annabelle.

Charlie turned and saw Annabelle disguise.

''I do anything special.''Charlie said. ''What on earth else are you doing in that outfit?''Said Charlie, and jumped over the counter on the other side.

''Sorry.''Replied Annabelle.''I should not say, but between us I was watching the scenery here on earth.

Sasha came next, and Charlie's greeting Annabel.

Should you ask for''Annabelle the letter.''Whispered to Sasha.

''Well, why not.''Charlie said, and was issued a letter Annabel until he saw that two police dogs came kahvillaan.

Problems''becoming.''Sasha whispered Charlie.

Police dogs approached the detergent. Another dog was exactly like Sasha.

Sasha how she thought that is so familiar. Another dog was well-muscled male bulldog.

''Hey sister. For a long time.''said the other dogs.

''Daniel''. What are you doing here? Did not you supposed to be in Los Angeles?''Said Sasha amazed.

''Task performance''around here. I do not really talk about it here, but some other time.''Daniel said.

Daniel was exactly the same as Sasha, except the head. Not the same as Sasha. He had the sunglasses away and police hat.

''Is this your brother you've always talked about?''Said Charlie.

''He is.''Replied Sasha

''I'm sorry, but the German shepherd who this is?''Asked whether Daniel and looked at Charlie.

Here is my boyfriend Barkin.''Sasha said.

''Take good care of my sister. ''Daniel said Charlie.

''Sure.'' Replied Charlie

Another dog found pad.

''Sorry for the interruption but do you Charlie B. Barkin?''Asked bulldog.

''I am.''Charlie said.

''You're under arrest on suspicion of a couple of hours ago, the rape occurred.''

Said one police dog and took the braces out.

''Excuse me?''Said Sasha, Charlie, Anna Belle and Greta at the same time.

''You heard me.''Answered bulldog, and Charlie came to join him.

''Hey! I go quite willingly. I do not have irons''said Charlie bulldog, but he would not listen.

Bulldog violently took Charlie's hand and knocked her on her belly on the floor cafeteria.

Calm down''a good dog. I do not now dangerous.''Try to talk to Charlie bulldog around.

He did not listen. Bulldog Charlie put his cuffs and brought Charlie out on the floor.

Bulldog told rights to Charlie, while she took him away from the station.

''Sorry sister but we are forced to take him.''Daniel said before she left the station.

But for us,''not guilty.''Sasha shouted Daniel's stern.

Soon he, bulldog, and Charlie was gone.

Is this what it meant etter''?''Thought Sasha

What will happen to Charlie? Is he guilty or not?

The following text will soon


	2. Painful Examination

At 3:00 in the afternoon in San Francisco. Dogs at the police station.

Charlie sat in a dark room alone. The room did not have any source of light.

''Hello! Is anybody here?''Shouted Charlie.

Soon a bright light filled the room, and Charlie found himself in the interrogation room.

The room was white but the wallpaper was not. The room had a couple of windows but they were covered with curtains. Room on the wall was a big-size mirror. Charlie saw himself in the mirror. Charlie sat on a brown chair and his face was black table. The room did not have anybody. Soon the door opened behind Charlie's back and he turned. He noticed that the log was the same

bulldog which he was arrested.

''It sits here alone.''Remarked bulldog.

''Where am I?''Said Charlie.

''You are at the police station.''Answered the bulldog.

''Now is the time to interrogate you.''Noted bulldog and went to sit on the other side of the table.

''Charlie Barkin. Ran away from home months old. Breed: mixed breed German shepherd. Gender: male. Location: San Francisco. Relatives: Father: Burt, R. Barkin. Mother: Loni A. Bowzer. Friends: Itchy Itchford, Bess, and Flo. Girlfriend: Sasha La Fleur.''Listed a bulldog.

Charlie leaned over and listened to a hand when he listed the bulldog of the past.

''You are then studied for my whole life again?''Said Charlie.

Do not''cute in it.''Replied angrily bulldog.

''Whatever you want.''Replied Charlie Frustrated.

''Where were you at 12:00 pm during the day?''Said buldoggi.

Charlie told me that he had been at that time, Flea Bite Cafe at work.

Bulldog does not quite convinced.

''How do you explain that you were told your name to the victim when it was performed deeds?''Bulldog asked angrily.

I swear,''although my mother's grave that I had been through it time to work. I do not know how supposedly had said my name but I did it.''Charlie said.

How, then,''the victim identified the offender was a German shepherd? Exactly your own.''

''I told you already! I've been all day at work! The factor could be someone who has appeared in ME!''Shouted Charlie bulldog and slapped his fist on the table.

Bulldog suddenly stood up and took the truncheon of the hand and slapped Charlie's hand so hard at the same time. The hand belonged to a click. Charlie screamed in agony. She held hands with one hand and cried. Size of the police station heard Charlie scream. Daniel who was boss by surprise

who shout about hard and painfully. Charlie tried to calm down. He knew if he would shout as he would feel the pain worse. Charlie breathed heavily and painfully.

''Broke my arm, even crazy.''Charlie said angrily.

''What did you lie to the rapist.''Answered the bulldog.

''I already told. I've been working.''Charlie said.

Then the angry bulldog. He came to Charlie's house and took the back of the head on and beat his head on the table. Came to blows at least five. He told me to tell the truth but told it to Charlie.

Bulldog then continued its attacks. Charlie's nose became blood. bulldog suddenly stopped

and took a couple steps backwards. Charlie tried his nose but it was nice.

''I think I break my nose?''Said Charlie.

''It's now a small fracture of the treatment.''Answered the bulldog.

''For the last time! Did you make it rape?''Said bulldog.

''How could I when it was working. Do not believe in hell, after all.''Charlie replied angrily.

Bulldog he was angry, ill-treatment continued. In the meantime, director, and Daniel stepped inside.

The director was a brown Labrador retriever. He decided, when the eyes of a large bulldog kicking Charlie when he was lying unconscious on the floor.

''What the hell do you hack it?''Said Director angrily.

Welcome to''the boss. This bastard is lying. Does not believe in common sense speaking.''Answered the bulldog, and stopped kicking.

''Do you know IF he is innocent and YOU HAVE HIM ALMOST beaten to death?''Said Director of shouting.

''This is not innocent. Be considered when the DNA study will be completed so yes he smile freezes.''Answered bulldog.

''In fact, he is innocent. DNA was not found by his sacrifice.''Daniel said.

''Do not joking?''Replied fearfully bulldog.

''Now you go and suddenly a bit out of my sight, or should be beaten!''Shouted director.

Bulldog believed in leaders. Daniel verified that Charlie was still alive.

Daniel sighed with relief.

Alive''but he is unconscious.''Daniel said, relieved.

''Interrogates her when she wakes up. We can not sirtää him if he has violated his neck.''

said the head and went away.

Spirit''would be in danger if you were dead.''Thought Daniel.

Flea bite cafeteria at 4:00 pm

Sasha was worried. He was afraid that Charlie would be in jail innocent.

Gerta noticed that Sasha was worried.

Charlie''Yes, it comes from above. After all, he witnessed that he has been

here all day.''comforted Gerta Sasha.

''I know. But I'm still worried about her.''Sasha said Gerta.

''Obviously, you love him when I care about him so much? Gerta asked.

''More than anything else in this world . If I lose him right now so I do not have anything anymore.''Sasha said, and almost wept.

''Yes, that's about it.''Gerta said, patting his hand, and Sasha's shoulder.

Sasha continued to work but still had to worry about. Then came in brown collie.

He went to the counter and saw Sasha.

''I'm sorry if this is another flea bite?''Said Collie.

''Yes. Can I be of help.''Sasha said kindly.

''My name is Flo and I have come to New Orleans to meet up best friend. His

his name is Charlie Barkin. Where can I find him? asked Flo.

''Do you know him?''Said Sasha

''Yes. He helped me and my puppy always be naturalized. I thought that he died a long time ago but my friend told me that he would find here. Who are you?''Said Flo amazed.

''I am Sasha La Fleur. Charlie Barkin girlfriend. We've been together for many years.''Sasha said.

Or,''he has a girlfriend? Yes you are beautiful too that would be a miracle if Charlie does not like that would do just like you.''Flattery Flo

''Come on. I do not so pretty.''Replied Sasha and a little blush.

''Maybe not, but surely, Charlie. Where is he, anyway?''said Flo.

''My brother became an assistant with him to arrest a suspect from a rape.''Sasha said, and was alarmed.

''He does not have it done?''Flo said with amazement.

''It is not. He has been here at that time so there's nothing he could not make to do something.''Sasha said.

Soon,''then he should be.''Flo said, and sat on the chair.

''Can I wait here in the time that he comes from.''Flo said kindly.

''Sure.''Sasha said.

''You're not jealous, if he meets a former friend?''Said Flo.

''Of course not. His friends are also my friends. So we are agreed.''Sasha said.

''Arguing any of you ever?''Said Flo.

''We have not been about for years. Then before we began dating in earnest.

''Charlie said that he wants to talk about things in peace.''Sasha said.

''Then,''Charlie is the right man for you.''Flo said and smiled.

Sasha and Flo will discuss a long time. Gerta serves customers. Sasha later joined

track and cleaned up the place empty tables.

The next section shows how the Charlie obvious problems.


	3. Freedom

Back at the police station.

About an hour after Charlie came to consciousness. He noticed that lay on the floor on their side alone. There was blood on the floor and low tables and walls. Charlie tried to get up but dropped out when the company prevented him from pain. Charlie noticed a swollen left hand, and guessed that the bones had been fractured. The nose was sore, and blood leaked. Radiating pain in the thorax and the head was sore... Soon the manager came out.

''How are you?''Asked the manager and came closer to Charlie.

Ice''to life.''Charlie said the broken bearing in the hand.

''Get up.''Said the director, and helped Charlie up from the floor to sit on the chair.

I guess interrogated''to go too far?''The boss asked, and sat on the table to the other side.

''I guess maybe to go. Coefficient as it is. I've been working on a flea bite.

Greta, my girlfriend Sasha, and many customers can establish the truth.''Charlie said to tolerate the pain.

''I know that you are speaking the truth. We took a DNA sample from you before you came here.''Said the head of

and tried to offer tobacco to Charlie, but Charlie refused.

''Can I then go back to work or do I have to stay still here?''Charlie asked kindly.

''You're not looking like that on any source yet. We package your disability, and we still recognize you as a victim. Okay?''Head said and stood up.

''Okay.''Charlie replied painfully.

''Do you want to make a complaint about your treatment?''Said manager Charlie's injuries, and Discover.

''Let's see it again.''Charlie said.

''He is not here for easy access.''Said the director, and recorded information on up.

''Why else would he personally took about this?''Said Charlie, trying to stay awake.

''I would tell you but this is between us.''Said the director, and came closer to Charlie.

''This is a victim of her sister.''Said the director and left the room.

Charlie was amazed. Is that why he adamant claimed him as the author of this story is so personal? Charlie was too tired to think when her head ached. Soon, Daniel

entered into with the administrators. There were two nurses. Another was a black and gray haired collie.

''Lord of the father when you look terrible.''Appalled Daniel and came closer to Charlie.

''I am not as bad as prostitutes drunk.''Charlie said, and tried to stay awake.

Nurses''wrapping your disability so you do not feel pain as much.''Said Daniel and Discover injuries.

Hand''cracked a couple ribs broken, damaged the nose and the blood leak, a black eye, kick marks on his back and chest as well as from the shocks.''Listed a nurse, and wrote them up.

''We will take you to the doctor's room way to wrap up an essay.''Daniel said, and took to support Charlie.

Half an hour after Charlie's injuries were packaged. He had a small hand-shock-resistant package. Chest squeezed into a tight bandage. Was tied with a bandage on the nose because it was

red and sore. The head was placed in a thin layer of bandage to protect wounds.

Director Daniel stepped inside.

''Now, you look better.''Praised the director.

Thank you''but.''Charlie said, and stood up.

''It's the least I can do.''Answered the leader.

Avoid''of violations against the weight of the broken hand for at least three weeks.''Said the manager.

''I walk with three legs, and I think this is in the air as it is not the weight.''Replied Charlie and the Director hobble her.

''Come with us to go, then leave.''Said the director.

''Okay.''Charlie said, and followed the leader and Daniel.

Soon after they arrived in foyer. The hall was really big. I moved around a lot of policemen.

''Wait here so I'll go get the victim here.''Daniel said, and went to retrieve the victim.

Five minutes later Daniel came to the victim with the hall. The victim was black and white Whippet.

''He is not a critical factor.''Said the victim when he saw Charlie.

''He had a black robe on. They Had a muzzle sores and the eye incision .''

Adding a victim.

''That element is still on the loose.''Daniel said the director.

Apparently''. But Charlie already been allowed to go home. He has been in vain here because he is innocent. Need you drive?''Said the Director.

''I do not. I get there alone. Can I go now?''Said Charlie.

''Go ahead.''Answered the leader.

Before Charlie left, Daniel asked the address where they live. Neivoi Charlie Daniel and Daniel thanked and left. Charlie left the yard and learned to our cost on the nose sniffed the fresh air.

At last,''Freedom.''Thought Charlie and started to walk cautiously flea bite.

At 7:00 in the evening flea bite.

Customers had fallen. Sasha tables and cleaned up the place began to worry when Charlie has been a whole day away. Gerta saw this and came to talk to Sasha.

Does Charlie''is still not here?''Gerta said.

''It is not. I wonder if even all right?''Said Sasha.

Charlie''is a big boy. Yes, he definitely has henkissä.''Gerta said, and left the kitchen.

''Hope.''Sasha thought, and went on the counter.

Flo had fallen asleep. She had waited all day that would see his friend for a long time.

Sasha came to join him Flo.

''What's your occupation?''Said Sasha. Flo woke up and turned towards Sashaan

''I am a nurse. Me might well say to a medical man.''Flo said, and yawned.

''Do you come to San Francisco manager?''Said Sasha.

''You never know.''Flo said, and went to the women's room.

Then Charlie came flea bite. Sasha noticed that Charlie had come back.

He ran toward Charlie and hugged him strongly. Charlie tried to tolerate the pain.

Dear Charlie''. Finally you came back. I was already worried about you.''Sasha said.

Charlie mumbled in pain and Sasha noticed that hurt Charlie. He let Charlie

off, and Charlie endured the pain. Sasha realized that Charlie was not hurt.

''Oh, sorry dear. I did not know that you're hurt.''Sasha said, and gently hugged Charlie.

''You do not know.''Charlie said, and stroked Sasha coat.

''What will you be really happening?''Said Sasha concern.

''I'll tell you later. Now I have to get something like the voltage.''Charlie said.

''Of course. You must be hungry.''Sasha said, and was followed by a Charlie-in counter.

Charlie sat on the chair. He noticed that one bag was left on the floor. The bag was a familiar-looking. Charlie memory that had not been told Flosta at all.

Sasha''. I should tell you one thing.''Charlie said.

What a story''?''Said Sasha and brought from the kitchen hamburger.

''Thank you. I have not told you a friend Flosta.''Charlie said, and ate a hamburger.

''I already know everything.''Sasha said and smiled.

''What do you know?''Said Charlie.

In the meantime, Flo stepped out of the women's room and noticed that Charlie was sitting at Sasha.

Flo came closer to Charlie.

''Charlie! You're alive!''Shouted Flo excited.

Charlie Floon frightened screams.

''Flo! What are you doing here?''Charlie asked in amazement.

''I came to look for you. I was told that you will find here.''Flo said and hugged Charlie.

''Ouch care a little.''Charlie said, and grinned in pain.

''What has happened to you?''Said Flo, and let the grip go.

''I'll tell you later.''Charlie said, and breathed heavily in pain.

Flo Charlie sat next to him and they talked together with Sasha. Charlie had eaten, and decided to tell me that what had happened. Sasha and Flo came closer to Charlie when he began to tell me that what had happened. Later, Charlie was told the whole story to them.

''And so it went. He did this when I "told" the truth.''Charlie said at the end.

''That's terrible.''Sasha said with concern.

''Is it any more legal?''Flo said angrily.

It is''the director considers. said Charlie.

''What are you gonna do about it?''Said Sasha.

First of all,''I'm trying to find out that whoever is responsible for this.''Charlie said, and tried to hide the pain, the feeling of others.

''You do not need to hide the pain from us.''Sasha said, and gave him a kiss.

Kiss after Charlie smiled. Flo laughed and gave Charlie an affectionate hug.

9:00 in the evening.

Sasha and Gerta closed flea bite a bit earlier because tomorrow was Sunday and they have a day off. Charlie, Sasha, Flo and Greta went together toward home. From a distance Gerta said good night and went straight to your door. Charlie, Sasha, and Flo continued a long way since Charlie and Sasha was still a long way home. Charlie was annoyed because the trip was slow, all because he had three legs to move.

''We do not have any hurry Charlie. we are waiting for you even if you slow down now.''comforted Sasha.

''Thanks.''Charlie said, and smiled.

Soon they were there. Sasha opened the door key. Inside it was beautiful and clean. The living room was a big fireplace and two comfortable sofas. The kitchen was a common dining table which was the day the post office. Sasha explores the mail and put them in for recycling. Flo admired the house.

''You have a lovely house.''Flo said.

''Thanks.''Sasha said.

''I think I'll go to sleep. I'm tired. good night.''Charlie said, and went upstairs.

''Night.''Replied Sasha and Flo.

I, too,''I go to bed too. You get to control how late you want. Take the refrigerator to eat if you are hungry. You can sleep in that guest room.''Sasha said, and went after Charlie.

''Yes, I workshop. Thanks to Sasha.''Flo said.

''You're welcome. Nights.''Sasha said, and went upstairs.

''Night''said Flo was to dismantle and carry case.

Upstairs Charlie was already asleep. Sasha came to his next and put his head on his chest. Charlie neatly approached Sasha.

''Let's talk about more in the morning. I'm so tired that it is forced to sleep on.''Charlie said, and stroked Sasha coat.

''I can understand. You are sick and tired. We had time in the morning to talk more.''Sasha said, and put his eyes closed.

Night''love. I love you.''Charlie said, and put his eyes closed.

Sasha brought the head and did not have time to say anything when you saw that Charlie was already asleep.

''Night.''Sasha said, and gave Charlie's kiss on the forehead.

So do I.''you always.''Added a kiss after Sasha.

Sasha put his head back into Charlie's chest and fell asleep.

All slept soundly. Even Flo was already asleep.


	4. Charlie's Dream

Was a small mistake. I had put in the wrong language here. Now the matter has been corrected.

At 2:00 am

Charlie's Dream

Charlie was a walk in the park. He was better than the ordinary mind. He walked across the park

an alley and was on his way flea bite. On the way he heard screams. Sound came from the café.

Charlie ran from continuously. Once there he found a dog who had a black robe on.

He and Sasha approaching Addressable knife muzzle. Sasha was scared. She trembled in fear

and tried to fight his advances.

''Leave him alone a stranger!''Shouted Charlie.

Mind''well.''Replied the stranger, poking Sasha aside and attacked toward Charlie.

The stranger took a knife attack, but Charlie dodge them easily. The stranger tried to

Charlie hit the stomach, but stepped back and kicked him to the head. Stranger

flew and crashed to the ground. He suddenly rose up and attacked by the fists outstretched.

He got hit a couple of times Charlie muzzle and belly land. Charlie rallied the attacks suddenly, and struck back with his elbow on the knee of the stomach with his fist on the back and made a knockout blow to the jaw. An attacker who was unconscious. Charlie went to join Sasha who had followed a fight over the counter. Charlie knelt Sasha's.

''Are you okay cutie?''Said Charlie.

''Oh, you saved my life. He could have done to me no matter what.''Sasha said.

''Now it is ...'' Charlie felt the sentence was interrupted when the back of a feeling of cold metal.

''Get up.''Comment stranger.

Charlie obeyed him. Sasha looked fearfully when striker Charlie threatened with a gun.

''Adios amigo.''Said the stranger, and pressed the trigger.

At 2:05 o'clock in the morning. Charlie and Sasha home.

His sleep was interrupted when Charlie jumped up. He breathed in snatches, and heavily.

He was in agony. He was awakened by the pains he had become when the effect of aspirin was stopped. Charlie took Sasha who was sleeping soundly. He admired Sasha and then increased slowly up and left the room. He went to the bathroom door and went inside. Charlie put his lights on. The bathroom was white. The room had a bath and shower cubicle. On the wall was a round-shaped mirror. Charlie opened the mirror and then discovered a medicine cabinet. He took the aspirin bottle

and took a couple of tablets, slammed the jar and put back. He closed the cabinet and left the room.

Charlie turned off the lights and shut the door. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, took a glass, opened the tap water and put his stick. Charlie put a tablet in your mouth and drank them down with water. Charlie stood

in the kitchen and thought of sleep.

Fortunately,''I woke up between a dream.''Charlie thought. He tried to break loose but the pain prevented him.

The devil''. These pains disappear already.''Charlie said aloud.

Flo came into the kitchen and saw Charlie, who stood alone in the kitchen.

''Who are you talking about? What are you doing here in the dark?''Said Flo amazed. Charlie cringed Flon votes.

''The Holy Father when scared.''Charlie said.

''It was not the intention. But what do you here alone in that condition do you do?''Said Flo, and Charlie was approaching.

Woke up''between the pains of sleep, I went looking for aspirin, I came here, and here we are.''Charlie said.

''You go back to sleep.''Flo said ancillary to Charlie's bed.

Flo was assisted by Charlie's upstairs on the bed. Flo tucked Charlie and stroked his cheek.

''You have to sleep in that condition. Morning, there is still time.''Flo said.

''Thank you. You're like a sister to me.''Charlie said.

''And you're like a brother to me.''Flo said, and gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead.

''Night.''Flo said, and left the door.

''Night.''Charlie said, and put your eyes closed.

Flo went downstairs to the guest room essay. Flo on the bed thinking Charlie.

Sister''?''Thought Flo on and off nightlight


	5. The culprit?

Charlie and Sasha home.  
>San Francisco 10:00 in the morning.<p>

The sun shone through the curtains and Sasha woke up. Sasha was getting up until you turned to look at Charlie who was sleeping soundly. He smiled and left the room. Downstairs  
>Sasha was going to the refrigerator until the heard the phone rang. Sasha wondered who's playing the so early in the morning. Sasha brought the handset ...<p>

''Hello?''Said Sasha.  
>''Is Sasha La Fleur?''Said a voice.<br>''Mom? Is that you? asked Sasha.  
>''Are you coming to little old gold when you do not recognize your mother anymore.?''Replied the mother.<br>''It is a time since I've last been in contact with.''Sasha said.  
>''It is the years since the last time. How does a small gold is gone?''Said the mother.<br>''Oh, sweetly. I'm so in love that time has not gone so well.''Sasha said.  
>''I remember when you told the German Shepherd dog socialize with, if I remember correctly.''Said the mother.<br>''You Remember the just right. His name is Charlie Barkin.''Sasha said.  
>''Barkin? How does the name sound so familiar? Tell him something.''Curious mother.<br>''He is handsome, kind, friendly to all, helpful, honest, affectionate toward me, a good kisser, sexy and amazing. He protects me from all dangers, and treat me as one of the queen. said do not even pyty picture with him. You should see him. You will keep him. I love him very much.''Sasha said.  
>''Sounds like a''dream man. I read him the newspaper. I do not believe what others claim to him.''Said the mother.<br>''So...Do you believe that Charlie is innocent?''Said Sasha.  
>''I knew right away that he does not always no. He had not with you if he or she would do that.<br>''Is he home? I would like to talk to him.''Sasha asked Mommy.  
>''He's asleep. He does not really been able to sleep at night. The police interrogation he was beaten by a weak state. Hand cut, ribs broken and some minor injuries.''Sasha said.<br>''Lord God. He has certainly been in pain? I guess it does Daniel do?''Said Sasha's mother.  
>''He is not touched him. It was one of Max. Probably Daniel's friends.''Sasha said.<br>''Oh, good. What does that Charlie does for a living?''Sasha's mother asked with interest.  
>''He has helped me a flea bite route. He has another piece of work but I would ly talk about it. Sasha replied.<br>''I guess you can tell your mom.''Said Sasha's mother.  
>''Well, all right. She's an angel. He has to make between the tasks covered by the angel.''Sasha said.<br>''Angel? Our family is a guardian angel. Excellent.''Sasha's mother replied with satisfaction.  
>''Do not tell your dad anything about this. Ly he does not understand Charlie. How can a father?''Said Sasha.<br>''Your father can not tell me about the whole thing. Well, he can not. He will be a time soon, General.''Replied Sasha's mother.  
>''That was his dream. What is Charlie's father said when you told him?''Said Sasha.<br>''He was very happy when you got to know that Charlie is a former street dog. He will not be an obstacle in your relationship. As I am sure of it. One question yet. what he is like in bed?''said Sasha's mother.  
>''I do not know yet. We have not so far gone. He once told me that he is no hurry bed stuff. At least he looks cute when she sleeps.''Sasha said slightly embarrassed.<br>''Oh, good that you are doing well. But I am forced to quit. Hanging Up. I'll tell you  
>him that I believe him in this matter.''said Sasha's mother.<br>''I too must also be stopped. I tell him those wishes.''Sasha said.

Sasha fell to the handset. He sighed with relief. Flo arrived.

What are you doing here''sighs alone? Nukkuuko Charlie yet?''Said Flo.  
>''Oh, good morning. Mom just called and approved the mine and Charlie's courtship.<br>but my father was not. Fortunately, someone on my side of my family.''Sasha said, and went to the fridge.

Sasha and Flo started to make breakfast. Had breakfast sandwiches. Inside was a healthy ingredients. Flo and Sasha sat down to eat sandwiches. In the meantime, Charlie came down the stairs. He noticed that the girls were awake and approached them.

''Good morning, ladies.''Charlie said, and gave Sasha kiss.

''Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?''Said Sasha.

''Not really. I woke up in pain, and two-time nightmare. I went looking for aspirin and Flo brought me back up. After a while, I fell asleep and sleep good for a start, but before I woke up as I saw it the same nightmare for the last time.''Charlie said, and sat gently on the chair.

Flo''told me that you had wandered alone here.''Sasha said eating bread.

''Well, I mean it is no secret.''Replied Charlie and read the morning newspaper.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Flo went to open up and noticed that it was Daniel.

Flo did not know him, so Daniel, he was a cop.

''Can I help you?''Said Flo.

''Good morning. I'm Daniel. Is Charlie home?''Said Daniel.

''It is he. Sitting in the kitchen. Should I call? Asked Flo.

''There is no need. Can I come inside?''Asked Daniel and took the sunglasses off.

''Sure.''Said Daniel Flo, and let the inside.

Inside, Daniel went to the kitchen. He had a small folder with. This folder contains the appropriate information.

''Good morning, Daniel. Can I help you?''Said Charlie.

Good morning,''the brother of the gold.''Sasha said, and hugged Daniel.

Daniel hugged back.

''How are you sister?''Said Daniel.

''Well. Mother called a while ago.''Sasha said, and let Daniel go.

''Oh, good. He has always wanted to call you.''Daniel said.

''I'm sorry but are you related? Flo asked in amazement.

''Oh, yeah. He is my brother Daniel.''Daniel said, and gave Danielle a chair.

''But the issue. I brought you these to show Charlie. Since you are innocent then you are partly involved in solving the case. Take a look at these pictures and whether any of the mind.''Daniel said, and gave Charlie a folder.

Charlie examine pictures and reports. Then he noticed the victim's picture which he saw the station yesterday. Charlie study describes a long time.

''He had something strange.''Charlie said, and looked at the picture.

Uhriako''mean?''Daniel said in amazement.

''Yes. When you brought him to me as his gaze turned to narrating the floor..''Charlie said.

''What do you mean? asked Daniel.

''I think that he has been threatened. He sweated and was nervous. When someone is lying to both eyes and the rest usually goes to. As well as sweating, hermoilu, hands shaking and voice tone of telling if a person is lying.''Charlie said, and dropped the picture on the table.

Sasha, Daniel and Flo as they sat in the kitchen were amazed. Daniel took the reports of the table and read them. He noticed that the reports said victim who was nervous, sweating, gaze shifted elsewhere, shake hands and repeated several times in the same things.

''I think you're right. But why did he lie or tell the real author?''Said Daniel, and fell to the reports on the table.

''If the offender has been threatening him.''Charlie said.

''You're right. Must call the boss and soon.''Daniel said, and took the phone.

Before Daniel was able to play as the doorbell rang. Sasha went to see who it was.

At the door were police. It was the same bulldog who arrested Charlie yesterday. Bulldog came into the kitchen

where Charlie was sitting with his friends. He had an angry expression.

''You then have the patience to properly since yesterday bastard? Bulldog said.

''What the hell are you talking about? asked Charlie.

You have a new''what you did last night. Caught you left off.''Answered the bulldog.

''Hey, Max. What's it doing? You can not come about just any arrests. said Daniel.

''You do not like that. Charlie has been here all night and morning.''Sasha said, and Flo.

''This does not belong to you.''Max said.

''Hey, Max. Calm down and tell me that what has happened.''Reassured Charlie Maxi.

Charlie put his broken hand on the shoulder of Max, but Max took the offensive.

Max took a strong hand and struck the table, all the forces. The hand belonged to the same sound as when the station. Charlie screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He held his arm with one hand, and cried on the floor. Sasha went to Charlie and Daniel to join.

Charlie''. Are you alright dear?''Said Sasha concern.

Toi''crazy broke my hand again.''Charlie said, and Assistant teeth together.

Max''what did you do? You get yourself kicked out when you do something like this.''Shouted Daniel.

''It's small compared to this.''Replied Max, and went out.

''This is not about to clear.''Shouted Daniel, and Max is followed out.

Chief of Police came inside. He had heard screams and came to check that what caused it.

He saw Charlie on the floor holding his hand. He knelt in front of Charlie.

Sasha noticed that someone came to his side.

''Who are you?''Said Sasha.

''I am the Chief of Police Alex. Charlie? What happened here?''Said Alex.

''I remember you. Came in there room with an essay in which I questioned. Bulldog Max broke my hand again. Pain in judging that badly.''Charlie replied painfully.

''Let me see that''said Alex.

Charlie held out his hand for Alex. Discover Alex's hand and was amazed.

Flo came to his side.

The recent attack by topic''in the fractured bone ends tore veins and blood came out of the hand.''Flo said.

''You know quite well on these cracks.''Alex said.

''After all, I nurse.''Flo said.

''And the time a valid one.''Praised Alex with a smile.

''Come on. Embarrassed.''Flo said, and blushed.

Charlie breathed heavily and intermittently. He was in pain but did not express it to others.

Sasha was next to Charlie in tears.

Charlie''. Yes, you'll find out. Try to take.''Sasha said, and stroked Charlie's forehead.

Charlie was too tired to say anything. He had lost so much blood that he was getting a shock. His eyes closed, but went vähittelen between Charlie continuously to keep them open.

''We need an ambulance. German Shepherd hurt.''Alex was talking to the radio.

Soon the paramedics came to stretchers. The nurses brought Charlie stretcher and took him out.

Go to''according to her. I'm here to clean up mess out. She needs you more than I do.''Flo said.

''Thanks Flo. Will you be sure? Sasha asked, weeping.

''I can manage myself. Alex is probably the source right away. He will take up the advice. Go already.''Flo said.

Sasha ran according to Charlie. Charlie was unconscious. Lack of blood and the pain had taken him unconscious. The nurses brought him inside and Sasha jumped into the well. The doors were closed and the ambulance left the flashers on the trip. Sasha stroked Charlie's head.

''Yes, you'll find out. Try to cope.''Said Sasha unconscious and hugged Charlie.


	6. New power

San Francisco. Dogs sick. At 10:00 at night.

Charlie was lying in a dark room and Sasha to his side. Sasha slept and rested Charlie's bed. Charlie woke up and rose gently up and looked at himself. Hand was wrapped tightly so it was corrected. Charlie had only pain awake. He leaned on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Soon the room became an essay blue light. Charlie watched with amazement the light. Light appeared in person. Charlie immediately recognized that this person who was.

Annabelle''? What are you doing here?''Said Charlie amazed.

''I came to see your favorite angel.''Replied Annabelle.

Annabelle approached Charlie. He put his hand on the forehead Charlie.

''Now you're sleeping in the morning and you will notice that everything is okay.''Said Annabelle.

Charlie did not have time to say anything when she fell asleep as Annabelle was told.

His hand came to light that shone throughout Charlie's body. Soon the light disappeared, and Annabelle picked up off the forehead.

''Use it wisely.''Said Annabelle, and left the room.

Monday. At 9:00 in the morning.

Charlie woke up. Sasha had left beside her. Charlie noticed that the hand felt strange. He opened the link and noticed that his hand was nothing wrong with it. Hand was like before. Charlie was surprised that until the turn came a strange feeling. Charlie having seizures hands until it froze. Hand was frozen, and it glowed in the cold. Charlie opened his fist and hand flew to the ice to the TV. Television froze and Charlie's hand went to the rest position. Charlie wondered that if this was a dream. Soon the ice disappeared in the hand and the hand was normal.

''Am I going insane?''Said Charlie himself.

''You're not. This is the truth.''Replied Annabelle.

Annabelle''? What happened to me?''Charlie asked fearfully.

''I gave you a small gift. When you put your hand a fist, and do you think will get your strength is the use of force. Try it.''Said Annabelle.

Charlie did as instructed Annabelle. He put his fist in his hand and thought is power.

Hand froze immediately.

''When you open a fist herself towards the object as the target freezes over.''Counseled Annabelle.

Charlie did when Annabelle was advised. In front of the flower froze. Charlie looked surprised flowers. Then I went to look in your hand.

But''why me? I'm not better than it was when the angel of the others. Charlie wondered.

That's why''. You know how to use this wisely.''Replied Annabelle and smiled.

''Thanks.''Charlie said, and removed the use of force by the hand.

''Be good. But I have to leave. Someone's coming.''Replied Annabelle and teleported out of the room.

Daniel came into the room, Sasha, and a doctor. The doctor was a white coat golden retriever. Sasha Charlie rushed to him and hugged him. Charlie took in a hug.

''Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?''Said Sasha and Charlie let loose.

''Good morning to you. I slept like a little puppy. "

The doctor took Charlie's hand and found that it had improved.

''Whether you have a fast skeletal overnight when your hand is healed.''Marveled a doctor.

''Probably a family history of this skill.''Charlie said.

''Well, then get home today. "the doctor said and gave the papers Charlie.

''I look at it really.''Replied Charlie luscious papers.

Will you pick up Maxi indictment''against it?''Said Daniel.

''Let's see it then when this crime was cleared up.''Charlie said, and gave the papers back to the doctor.

''Surely, this is not your job. You're so innocent. Not you heard about this thing.''Vastutteli Daniel.

''Well, now it belongs. This is a personal thing. The author because I have suffered enough.

I will help you best I can.''Charlie said, and stood up.

''Good. Let's do it together then.''Daniel said.

Moments later, all left the room. The doctor directed them into the lobby and let them go. Soon be attacked from the outside black Dogue de Bordeaux who had an assault weapon.

The attacker shouted all the land and määrisi nurse to provide all the medicines for him.

Nurse obeyed in fear. Gun dog cried and Addressable doctors. Charlie, Sasha Daniel lying on the floor and your hands over your head.

''One of the questions I had. Do you know how to prevent robberies, and its that way?''Said Daniel.

Charlie thought for a moment until the memory what had been Annabel.

Watch and learn''.''Charlie said, and stood up.

Sasha tried to go to avoid him, but Daniel jointly Sasha.

Charlie approaches cautiously gun dog until he turned down Charlie.

''Is not heard a word? Country and a bit of a sudden.''Yelled the robber.

''Wait a little while. You have one problem with this robbery.''Reassured Charlie.

''What?''Robber and head tilt.

''Is not it the old-fashioned attack so old clothes? What are you about a lot of drugs do you need?''Said Charlie.

''This is not heard sulle fucking asshole.''Replied the robber.

''Oh. I have been all week why even been called so you could go on.''Charlie said.

Does not stand up''an asshole?''Said the robber.

''I warn you.''Warned Charlie angrily and shook hands behind the back of your fist.

Warn''hell.''Said the robber showed a gun and Charlie.

The robber was firing until Charlie Charlie took a fist quickly. Fist was frozen.

Charlie hands spread wide open towards the robber. Hand flew to the ice which froze the robber.

The robber was frozen. Sasha, Daniel and all the others rose to the event were astonished.

Charlie approached the frozen robbery. Charlie mugger took off and an extra ice cube

ate it when the ice cream.

''All is over. You can get up.''Shouted Charlie.

All did what Charlie told me. Charlie removed the power of the hand, and it came back to normal.

Sasha came to join him Charlie.

''Charlie? Are you okay?''Said Sasha.

''It's okay. I'll tell you later about this power.''Charlie said.

''Charlie? We should go to boss her. He will advise you on the investigation.''Daniel said, and approached Charlie and Sasha.

''Okay. Sasha? Go to work and do not worry. I am not going anywhere far away.''Charlie said.

''Okay.''Sasha said, and gave Charlie a kiss.

After a while, all went. The police arrived later on the site. Alex came to join them.

''Charlie? We need to talk in the office. When will you come?''Said Alex.

Although''immediately.''Charlie said.

Alex was saying anything until the phone rang.

''Hello? Alex here. What? Barkin? He is the Lord God was not here all the time.

Where? We will be soon.''Alex closed the phone.

''Charlie and Daniel? Come with me immediately. Yet another victim.

Then suddenly,''Let's go.''Daniel said.

Alex, Daniel and Charlie quickly departed to the crime scene.

How is research progressing? Read the following story and find out.


	7. Esisko?

At 9:30 in the morning. Flea Bite

Sasha arrived in flea bites. At 10:00 was not yet so cafeteria was still quiet.

Gerta cleaned up the place of tables and table cloths changed. Sasha went to the kitchen to dress and put on top of stoves. Greta came into the kitchen.

''You're the earliest you awake. Would Charlie had not yet been visiting.''Gerta said.

''Charlie told me to come here. He and Daniel got an alarm. A new victim again.''Sasha said.

That's it''sees that Charlie was innocent. How about Charlie? Had he how fragile?''

Gerta asked and left the kitchen.

Crowded''forces. He received a special not show it to you.''Sasha said, and was followed by Gerta.

''I heard the mugger in the morning. What is special in there right place? Everyone is talking about it.''Gerta said.

Charlie''and not tell.''Sasha said.

Nothing more''when you work.''Gerta said.

Sasha and Gerta did cleaning services. At 10:00 was the opening period. Ten minutes later, customers came in abundance. After a while the cafe was full of swamps young or the elderly.

Flo soon arrived on the scene. Flo walked to the counter to speak to Sasha.

''Hey Flo. Can I get you something?''Said Sasha, and served to other customers.

''No, thanks. Is Charlie here? How can he?''Said Flo.

''Just fine. He and Daniel got an alarm. Coming later will come here. You will see a special one-night thing.''Sasha said.

''Is it related to the robbery the morning?''Said Flo.

''Yes. Do you have experience in customer service?''Said Sasha.

''Quite a bit. How so?''Said Flo.

You see,''when there is congestion and we have been short-handed so you come help? We will pay compensation for a later date.''Sasha said.

''Of course I can come. I've always wanted to do a cafeteria job.''Flo said enthusiastically.

Sensational''. Find the kitchen dressing and serve customers.''Sasha said.

''Okay.''Flo said, and went into the kitchen.

Later, Flo was wearing. He went to serve their customers. Sasha came to mind Charlie, smiled and giggled.

''You could become a good father.''Thought Sasha.

At 10:30 in the morning.

Charlie, Daniel and Alex arrived at the crime scene. The place was remote.

There was a lot of criminal investigators. The area was isolated from the police area. Journalists were present but they did not tape over the admission at the two garrisons blocked their access.

Let's go''to interrogate the victim if he would give marks of factors.''Alex said.

''Okay.''Daniel said.

They went to the victim to join. The victim was familiar with Charlie. He had the same bulldog, whose fur was brown and white. He had seen her a couple of days earlier.

By''not quite had time to make the end-making.''Said one of the cops.

''Okay. Describe the factors.''Alex said.

''He was a muscular, he was a really big head, devil horns, the body was a bulldog and esiskon blend.''Told the victim.

See''and tell me whether the author next to a German shepherd.''Alex said, and showed Charlie.

Charlie took the victim and stated that it was he. Alex was relieved. Soon, Max arrived on the scene rather angrily.

Again,''Charlie, it was errand?''Said Max.

''Ahh .. come on''Charlie said.

''Now, you calm down first. He is innocent until proven otherwise.''Alex said.

Charlie found himself the victim. The victim was scared and nervous, as soon as Max had come to the site.

''Are you okay?''Said Charlie.

''I am myself. This is not anything.''Replied the victim of fear.

Is''and Charlie if I go the flea bite? Not us here seem to be required.''Asked Daniel.

''Of course. We're doing fine without you. You can discuss this issue there. Get your folders in my office.''Alex said.

''Okay.''Charlie said.

Daniel and Charlie left the scene. Daniel found himself on the way that Charlie did not have everything in order. Charlie turned to look at Daniel.

''What?''Said Charlie.

''Are you okay? You have been a strange scene of the crime has left.''Asked Daniel.

''I was wondering a few things go. I'll tell you more when I've got to know a couple of things.''Charlie said.

''Okay. Let's go see my sister. He has certainly miss you.''Daniel said.

''Sure.''Charlie said, and was followed by Daniel.

At 11:00 am during the day. Flea bite.

Congestion was reduced. Customers had only a few. A couple of families and the elderly.

Sasha was relieved. Congestion is no longer so he was able to sit down in peace.

Gerta serving clients. Flo was in the kitchen dishing dishes.

Charlie and Daniel came inside. When Sasha saw Charlie as he rushed to hug him.

Charlie hugged back.

You came back to the''beloved.''Said Sasha and Charlie let loose.

''What I would have gone? I would not in any far without you.''Charlie said.

Daniel''. Good when you came. Would you look at one thing? I need the police.''Sasha said.

''Of course. But let's go.''Daniel said, and was followed by Sasha.

Charlie walked over to the counter. He sat on the bench. Greta came to join him Charlie.

''Welcome back. Can I get you something?''Gerta said.

''Thank you. Thanks for a hamburger.''Charlie said.

Flo''? One of the hamburger.''Gerta shouted to the kitchen.

Coming soon''.''Flo said the kitchen.

Moments later became a kitchen hand Flo burger. He gave it to Charlie.

''Charlie? Then you came back.''Flo said, and gave the hamburger.

''Thank you. Absolutely. What I would have gone?''Said Charlie.

''Yes, of course.''Flo said, and sat.

Soon, Sasha, and Daniel came to join him Charlie. When Charlie had eaten, she took the folder and opened it. He browsed the papers and pictures.

Nin''which was the thing that Sun should appear to us?''Said Flo.

''I'll show it to us. There are too many pairs of eyes that I dare not show it here.''Charlie replied, and closed the folder.

Come to us,''the evening. Can eat something light and discuss. We have a lot to talk about.''

said Sasha.

''Absolutely. May be a bit early to close the cafe. Gerta''said enthusiastically.

Charlie was saying something, but interrupted the message when he saw someone coming with a baseball bat. He was the father of another victim. Dad came lähemmäski Charlie.

''Are you Charlie Barkin?''Said the victim's father.

''I am, but you did not have to come with the racket. I do not so dangerous.''Charlie said.

''How I dared to do my little amd a trick?''Said the victim's father.

''What the hell are you talking about?''Said Charlie, and put his hands behind their backs.

''Do not you know the most? Raped her. How dare you?''Yelled the victim's father.

But''I'm innocent. Go to the author's right to threaten to join.''Charlie said, and stood up.

''The police are pretty blind when you do not see right through puoltasi.''Said the victim's father and brought the bats.

Oh,''Mr. Dad. Come on big man.''Charlie said, and put his fist in his hand.

Fist froze. Flo saw this and was amazed. He nudged and told me to watch Gertaa Charlie's fist. Gerta was surprised, too. Customers turned to look at the café counter.

''I will teach you the ways of behavior.''Said the victim's father.

He was at bat Charlie. Charlie took out his fist and opened it wide open toward the victim's father.

Destination froze. Charlie put his hand nyrkiin and removed from power. Customers looked puzzled about what happened.

Sasha took Charlie and noticed that he was nervous.

''Now is not enough! I'm tired of this a workplace! I'm looking for the bastard himself, and chop him to extract faith!''Charlie shouted angrily and left the scene.

''Charlie? Charlie?''Called Sasha and Charlie went after it.

Gerta, Daniel and Flo were left on the counter. They were amazed at what has happened.

''Now that I think I know what happened there in the morning?''Gerta said.

''You know everything now.''Daniel said.

What is left for Charlie? Does he make something stupid?


	8. Revelation

Note: I'm sorry. This was taken from one game stuff.

* * *

><p>San Francisco Street<p>

Charlie was walking on the street angrily. Sasha was running and shouting behind.

Soon, Charlie came home and rushed inside. Sasha came behind.

Charlie lit the kitchen light and saw a package on the table.

The package was Charlie. Charlie opened the package and found there a small cigar box.

Charlie opened the box and then revealed a small computer, and the head placed in a small transmitter.

The transmitter was so small that it was behind the ear. The package came with a letter and instructions.

Charlie opened the letter.

* * *

><p>''This should be done for a small fee for everything you have suffered. This is a small but convenient to get to work spying device. Put the transmitter behind the ear, and then select the computer that you want to masquerade. The machine is installed, some information about dogs already and the more you get, when you use it here in the police department, study or instruction. Converted to the correct person's tone of voice.''<p>

Use this well.

Greetings Alex

Ps: Remember this story. If you are enveloped in and get the wound, the wound area will change your skin.

''What is it? '' Said Sasha

''This kind of small device.'' Answered Charlie and tried it.

* * *

><p>Charlie put his ear transmitter. The transmitter went into hiding so that it does not even appear on the outside. After studying a moment Charlie began covering in. After a while Charlie was disguised to look like the same as Sasha. Sasha was amazed. He amazed the rotating Charlie around and looked carefully and said that Charlie was looking exactly the same as he.<p>

''Wow. This is unbelievable.'' Charlie said Sasha voice.

''What the hell? What Charlie disappeared?'' Asked Sasha fear.

Charlie turned off the device and returned to their own self.

''I do not got any. This device does everything in nice.''Charlie said, and took the transmitter off and put it back into the socket.

''What are you going to do? ''My question is Sasha.

''Let's do it and go back to work though, and I'll examine the papers.'' Proposed Charlie.

''Okay.'' Answered Sasha. Charlie kissed and left.

* * *

><p>Charlie was to examine the instructions. Moments later when Charlie had read the instructions and the phone rang.<p>

Charlie brought up the phone and said his name. It was Daniel. Daniel called and told Charlie a huge news.

All the victims had come to the station to change its message. Daniel listed the new characteristics and Charlie wrote them up. After finishing the call Charlie think and think. The stamps were strange sensation as the devil's horns. Charlie combine them, and wiped more than false. After a while, but Charlie knew who the culprit is correct. Charlie suddenly lifted up the phone and called Alex. Moments later Alex said.

''Alex? Now, in a hurry. I know who the culprit is.'' Charlie said.

''What? Who? Do you know? How do you know?''Asked by Alex amazed.

''Listen to this. Syndicate hallmarks of one and I deleted the wrong. Real sense of the signs should be suspect.'' Answered Charlie.

''Who is she?'' Asked by Alex interest.

''Max.'' Answered Charlie.

* * *

><p>Alex was surprised. She quickly combined the distinguishing features. '' You're right. It's him.'' Alex said.<p>

''Where is he now?'' My question is Charlie.

''I do not know. He was not seen throughout the day.'' Answered by Alex.

''Attention all units. Hostage situation flea. All units are in there.''The police were on the radio.

''I think we have an answer.'' Charlie said.

''We would. Can you get there before. I go here in a moment. Use it for I shall give him the equipment.'' Alex said.

''I'm leaving soon. I'll see you.'' Answered Charlie and shut the phone.

* * *

><p>Charlie quickly took a new device, put the transmitter already in place and left.<p>

Charlie ran so hard when the only interruption.

''I will not let you ever forgive myself if something happens to you.''I thought Charlie and ran toward the flea bite.

What will happen? Is Max is guilty or not? But it will do next time.


	9. Why?

Flea bite, 20 minutes later

Charlie had got there. The café was when Max kommentteli to be quiet.

Charlie went nearer, and stopped at the door and looked at the corner against the inside.

The hostages were on the floor hands behind your neck. Some of the frightened children cried on the floor.

All except Sasha, were visible. Max was the intense discussion behind the counter.

Would it be Sasha, Charlie thought.

Soon, someone was Charlie's shoulder. Charlie turned to look at. It was Daniel and Alex.

* * *

><p>''Do not disturbing me like hell. We almost become goods in your pants.''Charlie was shocked.<p>

''I'm sorry. It was not intended. What is the situation here?''Apologized and asked Daniel.

''See for yourself. I was wondering in this plan.''Answered Charlie.

''Just ashamed of the whole body on behalf of the entire situation for you.''Fretted Alex.

''Well, happens to the witch. If nothing else, to put Max to suffer punishment.''Answered Charlie.

''You got a plan?''Asked by Daniel.

''If you try to mask this device.''Answered Charlie.

''Take the case of a bullet vest on you just in case. And also silenced pistol.''Alex said, and gave Charlie the equipment.

* * *

><p>Charlie put on the vest. Gun was a black run with a red dot with a silenced pistol barrel.<p>

''Thank you. It's now or never.''Charlie said, and think about masking items.

Charlie thought for a moment and then came up with.

''This is certainly going through.''Charlie said, and the disguise of a device, to Max's father.

''Certainly goes.''Answered by Daniel with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Charlie started to walk inside. Charlie the gun was hidden behind their backs.<p>

Some of the hostages turned to look at Charlie. Flo was very nearly surprised and say something, but Charlie put his finger to display the front of your mouth and keep quiet.

''Dad? What are you doing here? Are not you supposed to be a nursing home? ''My question to the Max with astonishment

Sasha rose to see who was speaking for Max. Sasha, Charlie recognized the fake dress. He suggested that familiar with him.

* * *

><p>''My son. I came here because I heard that you're insane. What is it?''Asked Charlie Max's father's voice.<p>

''Everything has gone to hell. She left. His girlfriend left. You got sick. The work is the same shit. ''Everything!''Answered Max angrily shotgun in hand.

''It does not feel to go with this guess. Do you think you gonna be here if you are hurting innocent people?''My question is Charlie.

''I do not think. Father? I've done something really bad.''Max said.

''Tell my son.''Charlie said pretty voice.

''I've been using for many women, and put a second reason.''Answered Max brokenness.

''Why?''My question is Charlie.

''I have a crush on his girlfriend. I tried to frame him guilty that he would be in jail, and I could get to his girlfriend for himself.''Answered Max.

''Glimpse of it?''My question is Charlie and Sasha showed.

''He very well. And besides, he is annoying. Too good for everyone.''Answered Max.

''You do not, you can take the property of another. The same applies to the case of a girlfriend. Besides, he is certainly happy when it has a right and to love him forever. You know it, too. And you have to work takiakin you get along with others. ''Charlie said a little angrily.

* * *

><p>Sasha smiled a little secret. He has never been famous saying about Charlie. Charlie was amazed when he saw that Max had hit Sasha. Charlie was a little bit to boil with anger, but tried to remain calm no secrecy.<p>

''Come on THE SUBMIT ANY. I know you not my father. My father never explain to me that kind of shit. ''Max shouted and pointed a shotgun Charlie.

''Now I think to go to the spirit.''Charlie thought.

* * *

><p>Max pressed the trigger. Shotgun was a big bang. Sasha went to the middle. He grabbed the shotgun and began to pull it themselves. Max put the fight back. Charlie was bleeding on the floor than from the tap. Shot was just shy of his shoulder badly. Charlie thought that a couple of cents, down, then it would become ill and was holding his shoulder. The pain was terrible. Charlie hid the expression of pain. Outside of Alex alerted reinforcements.<p>

Charlie tore into laughter. Max turned to look at Charlie, and saw the shoulder. The shoulder was revealed to be normal.

''I learned to shoot first when you are going to kill someone.''Charlie said, laughing.

''YOU! NOW I'm gonna kill you! ''Shouted Max, Sasha threw off the front and showed once again Charlie.

* * *

><p>Charlie had gone to hide behind the table was a couple of feet behind him.<p>

Charlie breathed heavily and painfully. He took the pistol out and turned off the mask for the device.

''Where are you? COME FORWARD THAT CAN I KILL YOU! ''Max and the shouting began to look for him.

* * *

><p>Flo was still crawling over to Charlie. Flo was terrified. Blood was everywhere, and it was a lot.<p>

''Are you okay?''Asked Flo and began to stanch bleeding.

''I am myself. What about yourself. Did she make you anything? Asked Charlie.

''None. Has not been done. Fortunately, the. What are you going to do?''Asked Flo.

''I work before someone dies.''Answered Charlie

* * *

><p>Charlie began to crawl forward close to the washing up liquid. Sasha took Charlie.<p>

Sasha told me where Max was. Max had gone to look for Charlie among the goods.

When Max turned to look elsewhere, Charlie stood up. irroitteli gun silencer.

Max heard the one turned to look at Charlie.

''Drop the gun, and your hands up or I'll shoot you.''Shouted Charlie, and showed Max.

''You do not shoot me. You are too kind to others.''Mocked Max and began to raise the shotgun.

* * *

><p>Just when Max was aimed at Charlie, heard a bang. Outside, Daniel and Alex heard it. While the second, and was soon followed by another one. Charlie walked toward Max and fired several shots again.<p>

Max swung backwards whenever Charlie, he was shot. Soon, he fell to the floor, grinning.

Charlie came closer, was holding a pistol in one hand and showed Max.

Just then came in relief with assault rifles. Daniel and Alex, too.

They saw the agony on the floor of Max and Charlie, who showed Max.

* * *

><p>Charlie dropped the gun down. He was relieved. It was finally over. Sasha ran to him and hugged for a long time for this. The police brought hostages out. Medical men checked the injured.<p>

''Go with the Flo out. I'll be right behind.''Charlie said.

''Do not be a long time. I want to sleep with you.''Answered Sasha and Charlie hugged again.

Sasha went out with Flo. The police confiscated the shotgun away. Medical Men took care of Max's wounds.

''This would be this. I do not need it anymore. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning.''Charlie said, and gave him a gun.

''Okay. I'll call you in the morning. Do not leave until your shoulder is patched up.''Answered by Alex.

* * *

><p>Before Charlie went out, he returned to the Max creates.<p>

''Do not ever, ever, ever fucks me or my family.''Max said Charlie angrily and walked away.

Medicine Man Charlie came close. He began to tie his shoulder and gave painkillers.

Charlie went out. It was a crowd. There was even the victims and their parents.

Charlie walked into strips under the other side of Sasha and Flo her. Soon, they went through the crowd. The crowd patted together with Charlie, shouted cries of encouragement and some whistled.

After a while, Charlie, Sasha and Flo walked home together.


End file.
